Lone Wolf
by rst64tlc
Summary: Vent went into the forest on a mission to find a power source. A girl hiding behind the bushes and over hears the Vent’s message. What secrets does this girl have that will affect Vent's battle mission. Megaman ZX. Story on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Lone Wolf**

MegaMan ZX

Vent (hero)

Venn ZX (hero)

Aile (heroine)

LP Ai (heroine)

Prairie (leader)

Fleuve (Scientist)

**Biometal**

**Model X**

**Model Z**

**Model F**

**Model L (female)**

**Model P**

**Model H**

_Thoughts _

**Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm**

Inside a deserted room in Area A-2 forest, a teenage boy appeared in a Transport. "I arrived at the designated area" the boy said in his communicator. "So why am I here again, Prairie?" the boy said. "It hasn't been five minutes and already you've forgotten what the mission" Prairie said a little annoyed at Vent. "Ok, I'll brief you on the mission one more time, you were sent here because we detected a large amount of mavericks gathering in one spot of the area, they may be planning an attack on Inner and…" Prairie said tried to calm down "There a Biometal signature with a similar to yours. You mission is to destroy the mechaniloids and get the biometal. It was probably in mechaniloid hands now." "Ok, starting my search" Vent said before cutting the line. He opened the door and saw smoke in the distance. "Well that was easy" **"I wouldn't be so quick to run into enemy territory, it seemed too easy"** Biometal X said telepathy. "I know, nothing anything we do is that easy" said Vent, then yelled "Transformation Model ZX".A light soon arose from where Vent was standing and soon died down to reveal his ZX form: Venn ZX and dashed of to the smoke.

While traveling halfway through the forest, a trail of dead mavericks littered all over the place. Venn ZX was shocked at the sight of dead bodies. Evidences of shots and slash marks all over their bodies with some oil leaking out. Venn ZX quickly contacted Prairie and soon a hologram of Prairie soon appeared. "Vent, why did call H…" Prairie said before looking around at the bodies of the mavericks. "Vent" said Prairie. "Yeah" he said back. "I think you went over-board in destroying them, don't you think?" "Prairie, I didn't do this." "1: When I came here, it was already like this and second, if you scan the bodies, you'll see that they were pierced through." Prairie ordered the operators to scan the bodies and after twenty seconds of scanning, the results came in. "Your right Vent, something did pierced through them and the reports also show that there are some traits of the same biometal signature as your from earlier." "You think the biometal did this?" said Vent. "Technically no, but we can't jump to any conclusions until we have more data on this." Vent nodded "Ok, I'm continuing my mission." "Be careful Vent, I have a bad feeing about this." Prairie said "Don't worry I will". Venn ZX said before cutting off communications. Venn ZX continued dashing to into the forest.

Behind a tree, a brown-haired girl with emerald eyes saw and heard the entire conversion. "A Maverick and the Guardians working together? There no way that possible." She said quietly **"Aren't the Guardians the group that was supposed to eliminate Mavericks"** Biometal P said telepathy. "_Yeah, that's them, but what I don't understand is, why is a maverick working with the Guardians?_" **"Let's not jump to conclusions, and besides there must a logical explanation about this." **Biometal H said telepathy. "_I doubt it H, the Guardians job are to eliminate Mavericks, not to work alongside them._" She said angrily. "_And I bet that Maverick is after the biometal that those other mavericks have_." **"I don't think he's after the biometal"** Biometal L said telepathy. . "Why not?" everyone asked **"Because that red maverick had a strong biometal signature and not just one, but three signatures in his body."** Biometal L said. "_Is that so, fine then we'll just battle him and take the biometals. Simple as that._" The girl said with full confidences. **"Don't underestimate him, Aile and do you want a repeat of last time that happened." **Biometal H said wisely. "_You just like to ruin my fun every time, H_" Aile said angrily. **"That's because I'm usually always right about these things" **Biometal H said mockly. **"Guys" **P and L tried to say, but ignored. "_Oh, like that time when you said it was safe to go into the city highway without a single maverick attacking us_" **"I miscalculate the possibilities." "Guys" **P and L tried again, but ignored. "_Well what about the time when that girl with the pet dog asked us to find "Mushroom_"". **"First of all, what kind of idiot calls there pet bird "**_**Mushroom**_**", even you didn't know that until we found out and I could've though of a better name than "**_**Mushroom**_**" for my pet bird" **"_You have a pet bird?_"** "No" "GUYS" L and P yelled.** **"What"** finally getting their attention **"The boy is going out of scanner range, I suggest we go,** _**now. **_L said angrily. "_We'll discuss this later_" Aile said then yelled "Transformation Model LP." A light soon arose from where Aile was standing and soon dashed to catch up on her target: The red Maverick with the Biometals. "Soon maverick, those biometals will be in the hand of those who really need it" Aile whispered. **"That it? You've been training and fighting for months on end and that's the best you can come up with." **H said."SHUT UP H" Aile's voice echoed throughout the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, this story I made was created months before I started make the RNR fic. Please reveiw for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lone Wolf**

MegaMan ZX

Author: rst64tlc

Vent's reasons to fight and protect everything he loves and cares for. His past was a living hell. The day that changed his life forever. His Pain. His Lost. His heart and soul cut down into pieces of his memories.

**Chapter 2: Pain of the Past**

**Vent's POV**

What happen to them? As I dash through this thick forest of Outer, all the mechaniloids dead along the path I'm traveling. I asked myself "Who could've done this." Then it clicked in my head. There was only one maverick I know that would do such a thing and that's _him._ They always do things that please themselves. They would even kill to satisfy their lust for power. Just thinking about those two monsters cause my stomach to turn. If they never existed, Giro and mom would still be alive today. I remember the day they came into my life.

_Flashback:_

_(A/N: Vent's age was 5 in this flashback)_

_I was playing with my mom at an amusement park playground, waiting for mom to return with the ice cream she promised. I was happy in those days, just playing with my friend and with my mom to pick me up when I'm down. It was the happiest time of my life. But the good times didn't last as an explosion came from a distance which scared everyone around the area. The kids around me were screaming loudly afraid of the sudden outburst. My mom quickly grabbed me and ran to the exit. I saw mom grasp her lower left part of her body to hold something red that was coming at out of mom. I heard a sinister laugh throughout the park which scares everyone in the park. That's when I saw him, Prometheus.__ His eye was that of an insane madman that sent fear down anyone spines. His glowing scythe resting across the shoulders was defiantly was not for show, __there were blood on the edges. In a blink of an eye, he came running toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. I heard someone scream "Veeeeeennnnnt". When I opened my eyes, I saw Prometheus over mom in her pool of blood. He then raised his hand and chanted some words: EnLihdge tifsin aldons. The body of my mom started to glow, and turned into a small glowing ball of light. Prometheus attracted it to his hand._

"_What did you do to mommy?" I said without thinking. He just turned his head toward me and smiled his madman smile. "Hehehehe, your mommy is gone kid and there nothing you nor anyone else can do about it" he said tauntingly. His flew up and disappeared into thin air. I started crying with all me sorrow and yelled "MOMMMMMMMMMMY"._

_(End Flashback)_

That day was hell for me, my mom died, Prometheus killing for power, and worse of all, his hunger for blood for the fun of it. I swear to god, if I ever find him or better yet, find him badly wounded; I will end his misery right on the spot. Blood shall fall the day I destroy that monster for life itself.


End file.
